un cambio inesperado
by DobleN
Summary: Kate y Rick se conocen en la universidad y se enamoran. Todo va de maravilla pero de repente castle cambia. No es el mismo de antes se vuelve violento. Q hará kate? Como lo superarán?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Aquí una nueva historia. Espero que os guste y porfavor comentad! Gracias por leer espero que le deis una oportunidad y que sigamos pronto con esta cosita. :)**

Capítulo 1

Beckett se encuentra en un juzgado y le hacen preguntas:

Juez: Señora Beckett cuéntenos desde el principio su historia con el señor Castle. Era mi primer año en la universidad, estudiaba derecho...

Recuerdo *

_- Por fin se han acabado las clases por hoy._

_-Si. Te apetece ir a la fiesta que hay en la playa esta noche? -dijo Maddie._

_-Tengo que estudiar, me han puesto muchísimos exámenes para la semana que viene._

_-Oh venga Kate! Pero si es viernes! Tienes todo el fin de semana para estudiar. Venga solo un rato._

_-Bueno vale... iré! Pero solo un rato._

_-Genial! Voy a ir a comprarme un vestido, te veo en la fiesta a las nueve, no me falles!_

_Decidí ir a la fiesta por mi amiga y allí conocí a Rick._

_-Hey! Por fín as llegado, pensé que ya no vendrías. -dijo Maddie muy feliz._

_-Siento el retraso, no me di cuenta de la hora que era. Pero veo que no me has echado en falta._

_-dije mirando al chico que estaba con ella._

_-La verdad es que no. Pero me alegro que hayas venido. Te importa si me voy a bailar? -dijo mirando al chico._

_-No, ves yo me iré a pedir algo para beber._

_Me pedí un vodka con cola y fui a sentarme a la orilla del mar. Al poco rato un chico se me acerco y me pregunto si quería bailar, le dije que no, que prefería estar aquí sentado mirando el mar. Entonces el se sentó a mi lado._

_-Que hace una chica tan guapa como tu aquí sola sentada? -me dijo._

_-Pues vine a acompañar a mi amiga, pero me ha remplazado por ese chico. -dije señalando hacia Maddie._

_-Oh vaya...lo siento. Soy Rick por cierto._

_-Yo Kate._

_-Bonito nombre Kate. -dijo mirándome con esos ojos azules tan maravillosos que tiene._

_Rick era un chico de 25 años, morenos,con unos ojazos azules que derretían a cualquier persona y una sonrisa muy bonita. Llevaba una camiseta de tiras blanca donde se le podía ver sus fuertes brazos, un bañador rojo y el pelo mojado, señal que se había dado un baño. Estuvimos horas y horas hablando sobre nosotros, nuestros gustos, etc._

_-Debería irme a casa, se ha echo muy tarde._

_-Vale, deja que te acompañe._

_Rick fue muy amable, nunca había conectado tanto con una persona._

_-Bueno.. ya hemos llegado._

_-Podre volver a verte otro día? -me pregunto._

_-Claro!_

_-Mañana?_

_-Si, yo te llamo. -le dije. La verdad es que tenia muchas ganas de volver a pasar el día con el._

_Se quedo mirándome con una sonrisa, me puse roja y un poco incomoda. Entonces me di cuenta de que se estaba acercando, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, las piernas me temblaban y en cuanto me quise dar cuenta me estaba besando. No podía creer que me estuviera besando. Fue un poco incomodo pero dulce y tierno a la vez._

_Hasta mañana. -me dijo sonriendo._

_-Hasta mañana. -le conteste._

_Aun no podía creerme lo que acababa de pasar, entre en casa y me estire en la cama mirando el techo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No podía parar de pensar en el, en el beso, en su mirada. Al final poco a poco me fui quedando dormida._

_-_- Entonces así fue como conoció al señor Castle?

-Si señoría. -conteste. Estaba muy nerviosas las manos no me dejaban de temblar. Entonces la abogada me pidió que continuara la historia.

_-Empezamos a salir dos semanas después de la fiesta en la playa._

_Decidimos viajar a Nueva York un fin de semana. Fue un viaje genial, estuvimos paseando por Central Park, comiendo en restaurantes preciosos..._

_La semana después de regresas a California, me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien, tenia un retraso de dos semanas así que mi amiga Maddie me compro un test de embarazo._

_-Ahora hay que esperar tres minutos._

_-Estoy muy nerviosa. Y si lo estoy?_

_-Tu tranquila, tanto si lo estas como si no yo voy a estar contigo. Intente sonreír pero no podía estaba muy nerviosa._

_-Ya es la hora. Míralo tu. -le dije._

_-Esta bien, voy a mirarlo._

_-Y bien?_

_-Es...estas embarazada! -dijo nerviosa y contenta a la vez._

_-Estas segura? -le pregunte._

_-Si,si. Tu estate tranquila, me tienes aquí para lo que sea. -me dijo mientras me abrazaba._

_-Gracias. -le respondí._

_-Deberías contárselo a Rick._

_-Si, eso are, voy a ir a verle._

_Le envié un mensaje, le dije que nos viéramos en nuestro sitio de siempre. Dos horas mas tarde allí estaba el, esperándome en ese banco._

_-Hola preciosa! -me dijo._

_Hola. -le dije sentándome a su lado._

_-Te pasa algo? Te noto preocupada._

_-No, estoy bien... Es que... tengo que... contarte algo._

_-He echo algo mal? -me pregunto preocupado mirándome a los ojos._

_Yo estaba muy nerviosa no sabia como decírselo,no sabia como iba a reaccionar con la noticia._

_-Seguro? Porque si he echo algo mal, lo siento no volverá a pasar, pued..._

_-Rick, estoy embarazada! -dije sin mas, sin dejar que acabara la frase. Hubo unos segundos de silencio que se hicieron eternos._

_-Em...Embarazada? -por fin reaccionó._

_-Si._

_-Estas embarazada! -se levanto del banco muy contento y me beso.- Vamos a cuidar de nuestro hijo, te lo prometo._

_Así es como le conté la noticia. Tenia miedo que me dejara._

_Unas semanas mas tarde deja la universidad y decidimos irnos a vivir a Nueva York, para criar a nuestro hijo cerca de nuestra familia. Rick había vendido su primera novela y la verdad es que le iba bastante bien. Compremos un loft en el Soho._

Juez: Entonces fue cuando perdió a su bebe?

-Si, dos meses mas tarde.

Abogada: Y como se tomo el señor Castle la noticia?

fue un shock muy grande para los dos. Yo estuve un tiempo con depresión. El psicólogo me dijo que empezara a hacer algo para dejar de pensar, tenia que disfrutar de la vida. Decidí entrar en el cuerpo de policía. Al principio a Castle le gustaba la idea y me apoyaba, pero poco a poco fue cambiando. De vez en cuando llegaba tarde a casa, se cabreaba por estupideces, etc.

Abogada: Siga contando la historia, por favor.

-Unos meses mas tarde me dieron vacaciones en el trabajo...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

_Era sábado, eran casi las 6 de la mañana estaba amaneciendo. _

_Castle y Beckett estaban en la cama, durmiendo. _

_Beckett estaba de vacaciones, no volvía a trabajar asta dentro de un mes. Y decidieron ir a los hamptons después de desayunar. _

_Castle se despertó por el ruido de una moto que acababa de pasar. Estavan en NY era obvio que hubiese ruido fuera, al fin y al cabo era la ciudad q nunca dormía. _

_Beckett también se despertó porque noto a castle moverse._

_-Buenos dias- dijo ella._

_-Buenos días preciosa. As dormido bien?- pregunto Castle con esa sonrisa adorable y fiel. _

_-Si bastante bien.- contesto. _

_-Bamos Kate. Bamos a ducharnos a desayunar y salimos ya para llegar a la hora de comer más o menos. _

_- Bale Rick. _

_Los dos se levantaron y se fueron al baño. El agua estaba bastante caliente al principio casi se quemaron._

_Beckett estaba de espalda a el. Castle se hecho gel en su mano y empezó a frotarle la espalda. _

_- Castle que haces?_

_-Amm.. a ti que te parece? Pues ayudarte - le dijo._

_Beckett se quedo callada le gustaba el tacto de las Palmas de castle acariciarle la espalda._

_Castle empezó a darle besitos húmedos por todo el cuello. Ella solo sonreía._

_De repente el agua se enfrió y castle se hecho pa atrás y se resbaló. Beckett se estaba riéndose a carcajadas. _

_- Castle estas bien? - se preocupo umpoquito. _

_-as sido tu?- dijo umpoco enfadado._

_-Si lo siento solo era para despertare mejor hahaha- y se hecho a reír. _

_Castle salio del baño y se seco se vistió y fue a la cocina. Se le notaba en la cara que estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado._

_Beckett hizo lo mismo y se fue a donde el y se sentó a su lado._

_- Castle que pasa? No es para tanto solo era una bromita. Dijo con voz arrepentida._

_- que era una bromita? Pues muy graciosa te a salido la broma sabes? - ya estaba gritando.- que quieres matarme ?!._

_- Castle solo e enfriado el agua no es para tanto._

_- y dale que no es para tanto! Si que lo es estoy harto dé tus bromitas. Estoy harto de todos. Estoy harto de ti! - le dijo lo más gritando q podía. _

_Kate no se lo podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. El no estaba bien no era el castle de siempre. No esa SU castle. Sin darse cuenta se le caían lágrimas uno en uno. _

_- lo..lo siento. Yo no quería. . Yo ... Castle lo siento perdoname. - dijo entre sollozos._

_- Vete de aquí! Aparta te de mi vista! _

_Beckett se hiba pa su dormitorio cuando castle le grito por detrás_

_- a y no hay ninguna excursión! Nos quedamos aquí! _

_Beckett se encerró en la habitación _

_No se lo creía lo q pasaba._

**_por ahora es todo espero que os haya gustado! ! Comentad y dinos si queréis que sigamos o no. :)_**


End file.
